


жених луны

by Nameless_Broom



Category: South Park, South Park: The Stick of Truth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bards, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Magic, Master/Servant, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: Бард не был в родном лесу уже много лет
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Jimmy Valmer, Эрик Картман/Кайл Брофловски Джимми Волмер/Баттерс Стотч
Kudos: 2





	жених луны

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается леди озера
> 
> соответствущие посты:
> 
> 1) https://vk.com/wall-170267441_1381  
> 2) https://vk.com/wall-170267441_1384  
> 3) https://vk.com/wall-170267441_1385
> 
> фэнтези ау по мотивам палки. очень я люблю всю эту полусказочную тематику и толкиноподобные миры, так что удержаться погружения никак не мог.  
> вообще я рад этой работе и даже немного ей взволнован (писал долгое время по одному только фандому, никогда не думал, что смогу безболезненно перекатиться в другой). что забавно, в саму палку я играл еще в бородатом пятнадцатом году, а написать что-то удосужился лишь сейчас. действительно, лучше поздно, чем никогда:^)

В "Ржущем ишаке" всегда было жарко и тесно, как в набитом желудке. По навьюченной крыше его били то снега, то грозы, стянутые пузырем окна были мутны от холодной грязи, но в нутре его неизменно и грузно пахло чадом, маслом, жиром и пивом, сщипленными с земли дикарями, орками, гномами и больше всего людьми. Их запах забирался в трещины, в деревянные царапины и бородил свежие раны. От него было липко и горячо, и даже великан, даже дракон, даже самый рьяный и чистый эльф не сумел бы скрыться от него. Он так врастал, так вмазывался в плоть, что это был уже и не великан, и не дракон, и не эльф вовсе, а странствующее, вечно больное и печальное существо. 

Джимми не был таким. Он насмерть пропах человеком и спрятал давно свое живое лицо за множеством личин, которые сменяли друг друга постоянно, но существо так и не сумело впиться ему в горло и заменить собой естество. Джимми был не сломлен, он был слугой и лазутчиком эльфийского короля (да будет чтимо и славно имя его во веки веков), он собирал людские тайны со всех краев земли и преподносил их на ладони своему повелителю, как бесценные дары. 

Он собирал горстями чужую землю уже много лет, но никогда не сумел бы он захватить каждый ее клочок, обойти людскую сторону от края до края. Люди ширились, множились, и земля под их ногами пучилась, разрастаясь вширь. Эльфийская земля никогда не пучилась – она тянулась, росла не вширь, а ввысь – и становилась лесом. В ней не было корней, она сама была громадным корнем, стволами и грудой листьев. Земля была лесом, и она была отрадой – лес был не убежищем, а домом, неприступным прекрасным гнездом. Необъятные деревья укрывали эльфийский народ от горя и бед, закрывая собой все небо, и сквозь темную листву вниз струился лишь зеленоватый холодный свет. Но Джимми не мог ругать лес за это. Он любил его, как неразумный ребенок любит мать – беззаветно. И беззаветно чтил он толстый, огромный вяз с широкими листьями, который раскинулся на могиле старой королевы да еще куст лещины на могиле матери. Он сам сажал его, и крупные, как орехи, слезы капали тогда на его родную землю. 

На этой прекрасной, горькой земле не могло родиться хлеба. На ней не росло льна и не паслось скота, лишь дикие, яростные звери прятались в ее темных влажных глубинах. Они, грязные и лохматые, рожденные низиной, выдирали с треском тонкие оленьи ноги и глодали их крепкие кости. Белогрудые же олени подымали их на рога и бежали с ними вперед, как со знаменами, и молотили их туши о деревья. Им не мешали. Это было их звериное дело, их вечная схватка, и в ней для них был весь смысл жизни. Эльфы не снимали с деревьев белой оленьей шерсти и не копали никогда земли. Все их богатство были дикие плоды, которые оставались дикими даже в садах. Отовсюду белели вместе с шерстью дикие груши и дикие вишни, и раньше – Джимми помнил – их плоды и цветы продавали людям за хлеб и за лен.

А теперь люди годились только на то, чтобы петь с ними песни. Во всем другом они были безобразны. В них не было статности, не было высоты – они лишь были прямы, как палки, и несуразны. Несуразен был вор, странен был маг, невыносимы рыцари, но чуднее всех был паладин, который единственный узнавал Джимми в любом обличьи. Он всегда здоровался с ним, моргая белыми ресницами, и бард никогда не отвечал ему, спасая свою личину. Но однажды он все же задал ему свое полуслово, когда трактир опустел и захрапел.  
А паладин не ответил. Улыбнулся, вздернул брови и засмеялся. И обещал молчать. Он не узнал в нем эльфа, лишь увидел скрытного человека, и эту скрытность желал уважать. 

Паладин был дорожный. Ему неловко было под крышей, хоть он и не стеснялся никогда темного люда и нелюда. Его низкое, крепкое тело не умещалось в этих четырех стенах. Гораздо больше он привык вести под уздцы коня, галопом нестись по трактату и спать под небом – это было явно. Он был как блуждающий куст – совсем несуразен стоячим, но в движении так ладен, так жив! Словно запускался в нем изумительный механизм, приводились в работу скрытые шестерни мышц. Эти огромные, живые шестерни взбрасывали грозно пудовые руки, разводили и расправляли могучие плечи, сжимали крепкие пальцы на рукояти великаньего молота, но держали совсем нежно его ребеночье, светлое лицо. Столько в нем жило тихого удивления, столько неясного восторга – паладин был словно вечно виноват в чем-то, и восторг в нем теплился от обещаний исправиться. И перед Джимми он улыбался, будто виноватый. 

Он всегда был будто в пути, глядел куда-то поверх и вдаль, распахнув широко усталые глаза, хотя был невысок даже для человека и мог полноправно смотреть поверх разве что гномов или детей. Но еще чаще он смотрел совсем не вдаль, а вниз, обращая на несчастных и страждущих свой добродетельный взор. Он всегда клонился к земле, чутко выслушивая чужие мольбы. 

Будь у Джимми ноги, он раскинулся бы над его белой головой, как исполинское дерево. 

Паладин, как и все люди, любил песни. Они любили слушать про томных девиц и про храбрых удальцов, обманутых королей и веселых дураков, хохоча и расплескивая вокруг пиво. Но случалось, что они пели сами: про кровавые битвы и свои громадные зеленые поля, в которых заключалась вся их жизнь. На полях дрались они необузданно и яростно, выкручивая уши и ломая шеи, на полях бились за поля – и лилась реками кровь и падали подсеченные мертвые. Падала на черную землю белая трава, падало небо на землю – и тогда тихая темная грусть рвалась из их грудей наружу.  
Когда они пели, Джимми терялся в ней. Ему тяжело было тогда смотреть в их глубокие лица. С них пропадали морщины и оставались лишь отяжелевшие, гладкие черты, но так стары они казались тогда… 

И так стар становился паладин с детским лицом...! 

Он пел надрывнее, печальнее всех, будто на каждом взрытом поле умирал его сын, его брат, отец, дед и прадед, будто бросались с горя со скал его дочь, сестра и мать. Он пел, жалея весь мир и желая ему только вернуться домой живым. 

Джимми пришло раз в голову, что не было на всей земле никого, человечнее него. 

Джимми томился. Все становилось близким и ясным с людскими голосами, все становилось цветно, глухо и знакомо. Так было с ним, когда он пел в родном лесу среди эльфов и пред своим королем. И, чуя теперь это от людей, Джимми клялся, что убежит от них в их собственные жалкие леса и будет есть одни коренья и питаться воздухом, лишь бы не слышать их, лишь бы не видеть.  
Но он не уходил, а наоборот, ведомый чем-то, сам призывал глубину. Он разбойно играл людям свои родные лесные напевы, зная, что почти всегда они не сумеют отличить их от своих песен. Но когда они, с пьяными глазами и развязанными языками, будто все понимали – тогда становилось чутко. Его тонкую вязь они слушали, прикрыв глаза, враз разучившись шуметь. А потом пели… Не зная слов, они говорили свои – и было в них столько тишины, столько горячей сердечной красоты, столько плача и ясной души, что Джимми самому хотелось заплакать вместе с ними. И он плакал родное, а они – свое, и совершенно голы они казались друг перед другом, голы и доверчивы. Будто не люди и не эльфы, а какие-то другие, еще не названные существа. 

_"Хорошо бы вместе зажечь огромный костер и спеть_ , – думал тогда Джимми удивительно ясно. – _И выпить вместе триста бочек вина, и съесть три телеги душистого хлеба"._

А когда песни утекали, люди становились людьми, эльф – эльфом, и ясность уходила куда-то далеко-далеко. Джимми вспоминал ее с широкой усмешкой и еще грустил. 

Джимми был верен королю. Никогда ясность не смогла бы пересилить эту верность и метнуть его душу в людскую толпу. Джимми родился эльфом и эльфом умрет, и на его сырой могиле посадят розмарин, а не воткнут тяжелый крест. Он мечтал часто: его, бледного и бездыханного, внесут в родной лес на руках, кропя землю кровью, и предадут ей же. Его грудь не будет разорвана мертвым деревом, она опутается корнями и Корнем – и будет легка и высока. И он потянется вместе с ней в небо. А что на небе – никто не разберет. Может быть, там можно будет пить из общей чаши, и старая королева вновь будет юна, и раскинутся во всю ширь огромные поля, а на них зацветут белые травы, а вокруг них взметнутся леса, а над ними воссияет небо, и под ним будет легко. 

Может, тогда не будет больше кровавых песен.

Но то будет тогда, а как тягостно _сейчас_ было это небо! Еще не единая, еще чужая открытая воздушная дыра, от которой не бывало укрытия – людские леса были так малы, так скудны… Люди терялись в них и блуждали, а Джимми они были известны с самого первого шага. В мелколесье не было холодных глубин, и пробивавшийся сверху солнечный свет был еще совсем тепл, совсем желт. Такая тоска обуревала Джимми из-за этого света, что хотелось лечь и забыться, но забыться на этой чужой земле он не смел и не желал. Он шарахался от нее, как от раскаленного камня, и все бродил. Но нельзя было набродиться – деревья рассыпались на рощи, рощи на кусты, кусты на поля. А в полях – лен и битвы. И ночью над ними – громадная луна. 

Джимми всегда вспоминал под ее ликом, что не был на родине уже много лет. 

Но то было под луной, а под черным небом, над черной землей икался ему часто людской король, ночной и ужасный чародей, с широкой улыбкой, какая бывает у пугал. Больших, малых пугал, с горшечными и тряпичными головами – на них малевали улыбки и вырисовывали точками дуги. Такая улыбка была у него, крупчатая и неживая. И сам он был чем-то не жив. Все его естество казалось раздутым, натянутым на перекрещенные палки, а лицо – какое это было лицо… Оно было совершенно кругло и бледно, его все покрывали рытвины, пятна, огромные плоские родинки. Чародей был страшно, безумно похож на луну, и потому луна, считал эльфийский король, была его шпионка, засланка. Он ненавидел ее и гнал, и злился, рыча, что чародей знает и может больше него. Прекрасный, могучий повелитель, солнцеликий владыка, тоже желал знать людские слухи и тайны, желал потому, что в знании – сила. 

И Джимми тогда ушел в люди за него. Его королю нужны были глаза и уши, и Джимми стал ему ухом и весь обратился в слух. Он пешком исходил землю людскую, и слушал, слушал без конца. Он пел и слушал, он молчал и слушал, он не спал – он грел уши. Короля ради он нес свое страдание, не видя дома и родных дерев так долго, что они стали плыть прочь в его памяти, мешаться с полями и синим небом. А его друзья, его собратья пропадали медленно в людях, и Джимми сложно было порой вспомнить их тонкие лица. 

Как желал бы теперь Джимми припасть губами к блаженной сырости своей земли, как хотел бы обнять материн орешник…! Но луна не желала его пускать. И он сам не мог бросить ее, обреченный скитаться. Он только хмурился под ней криво и горько плакал иногда, закрывшись лютней. Она тоже плакала над ним огромными звездами, несчастная и неприкаянная, в глубоком небе. Она плыла в нем уже много дней, не зная покоя. 

Когда настало столпотворение была глубокая зима. В один только день исчез прежний мир, лица пришлись на лица, души на души, туши на туши, срослись поля, леса и Лес, смешались день и ночь. Людские тайны, эльфийские секреты – пропали, пропали навек, а кровь готова литься была теперь единым потоком, единой громкой песней, алой, медной, двуединой балладой, которая бурлила полноводно против страшного врага. Олени спали сегодня, припав к земле, а луна уходила на юг, совсем молодая и свободная. Джимми пришел к ней теперь в последний раз. 

Она была высоко в небе, много выше и дальше прежнего, тонка и белым бела, как невеста. Она звенела, и до рези в глазах сверкала, осчастливленная чем-то. Бард долго смотрел на нее, редко и тяжело моргая, а она смеялась, а она горела – острая, гнутая, белая. И так она была хороша, так нарядна и весела, что он не выдержал и рассмеялся тихо вместе с ней. Его сухой, дробный смех взмыл к ней в невидимые руки, но утонул где-то за горизонтом в черной влажной мгле, так и не достигнув их. Тогда он взял в свою руку горсть снега и протянул ей на раскрытой ладони. Она осветила его в благодарность и поцеловала длинные, дрожащие от холода уши. 

И тогда бард погладил пальцем теплый ремень своей лютни и закрыл усталые глаза. 

Сегодня он вернется домой под глас серебряных труб.


End file.
